BearForYou kaisoo
by Fixtal
Summary: /"hyung, jangan menangis"/"apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"/"ini untukmu hyung/"aku sangat menyukai, tidak aku malah sangat mencintaimu"/ KAISOO / ONESHOOT
Hai! Ini ff pertama yg di publish di fixtal /? /apaan sih ganyambung dor/. Ini ff coba coba alias masih amatiran gitu, yang buat juga ga satu orang tapi dua orang hahhaha. Ide sih sebenernya banyak tapi gatau cara nulisnya gimana, jadi buat yang baca dimengerti lah ya. Meskipun rada ga nyambung gitu alurnya. Tapi intinya KALIAN HARUS NGERTI DISINI KAISOO GIMANA ahahhaha.! Happy reading ya

Saran: dengerin lagu "it's you – eunji" biar baper wkwk

*Kyungsoos POV*

Aku tak mengerti. Pasalnya, Jongin tak menceritakan sesuatu yang menyangkut hal seperti ini padaku. Namun, jika diingat kembali, Jongin pernah bersikap aneh kepadaku beberapa hari yang lalu tepatnya hari dimana K-Friends concert diadakan.

Sore itu semua member terlihat sibuk. Ada yang sedang mengisi energinya, ada yang sedang berlatih atau ada pula yang sedang menata penampilannya.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti." Kata Jongin yang saat itu sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat dudukku . Otomatis aku menoleh mengarahkan pandanganku padanya. Hahhhhh mata itu memang tak bisa aku tolak pesonanya. Tatapan nya yang begitu manis. Aku meringis berfikir apa benar yang dikatakan shipper shipper kadi diluar sana kalau tatapan jongin padaku memang berbeda. Melamun , itu yang aku lakukan sampai Noona yang sedang meriasku pun menegur. Akhirnya aku hanya membalas Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman.

Aku menebak-nebak, hal apa yang mungkin akan ia bicarakan. Ini aneh, sebelumnya Jongin tak pernah berbicara dengan nada serius seperti itu padaku.

Saat Noona yang meriasku sudah selesai, aku segera menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat gelisah di sebuah sofa.

"Waeyo Jongin-ah?" Kupaksakan sebuah senyuman agar Jongin tidak merasa semakin gelisah. "Ah begini hyung, sebenarnya-" belum selesai Jongin berbicara, manajer hyung yang saat itu memasuki ruang tunggu dengan raut gelisah menarik perhatian para member.

Suho selaku leader segera berjalan menghampiri manajer hyung. "Hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Setelah manajer hyung menstabilkan deru nafasnya, ia mulai menyampaikan suatu hal yang sangat penting. Entahlah aku tak terlalu mendengarnya saat itu. Fikiranku terfokus pada apa yang akan Jongin katakan padaku tadi.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil terlihat tenang. Ada apa ini? Biasanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan terdengar berisik dikala seperti ini.

Setetes demi setetes air hujan mulai turun mengenai kaca jendela mobil. Aku teringat akan artikel yang kubaca tadi pagi.

"Sudah Soo, jangan diingat ingat lagi artikelnya." Baekhyun hyung tersenyum sangat manis. Aku tersentuh. Kurasa aku tahu mengapa suasana di mobil terasa tenang sekali. Ya, mungkin ini hanya anggapanku, menurutku mereka mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aniya hyung aku tak memikirkannya kok" kupksakan sebuah senyuman untuknya. Baekhyun hyung terlihat menghela nafasnya, "Kau harus percaya padanya Soo. Hyung tahu ini hanya settingan, sama seperti Hyung dahulu."

Setelah mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Baekhyun hyung, ada setitik harapan kecil yang muncul. Kutarik sudut-sudut bibirku, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

 **author pov**

hari itu, kalian pasti ingat kan berita berita mengenai kencan kai dengan krystal? Semua member exo sedang berkumpul di dorm. Tumben sekali mereka lengkap. Ya terkecuali lay yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan nya di Cina.

"baek hyung! Kau curang, kau tidak mau melakukan dare yang aku berikan!" kata sehun. Yang dipanggil hyung pun menyaut

" terserah aku dong hun ! kamu aja gamau tadi aku kasih dare!"

" ya apa apaan dengan dare yang hyung berikan! "

"yaampun hun darenya kan cuma suruh nelpon luhan" kata chanyeol sok belain pacarnya. Iya pacarnya Byun Baekhyun.

"tapi kan aku sedang marahan hyung, aku kan sedang ngambek sama lulu" si magnae mengeluarkan jurus mewek nya, itu membuat semua member tertawa terkecuali Kim Jongin. Entah apa yang difikirkan pria tan itu. Kyungsoo yang melihat raut wajah itu hanya bisa terheran, membayangkan apa yang ada diotak namja itu. Namja yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya.

Telfon jongin bordering membuat semua member mengarahkan pandangannya pada jongin.

"baiklah hyung, aku akan segera kesana", jongin segera mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dorm dengan terburu-buru tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada membernya.

"suho hyung, ada apa dengan jongin?" kyungsoo bertanya kepada leader exo itu dengan wajah yang sangat tergambar bahwa dia khawatir dengan jongin, dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"apa hyung tau sesuatu?" jongdae ikut bertanya.

"apa kalian belum membaca artikel jongin yang baru?" senyum pahit pun diulaskan oleh suho. Tak biasanya suho mengulaskan senyum seperti itu fikir kyungsoo, Terakhir kali suho tersenyum seperti itu ketika Tao memutuskan untuk hengkang dari exo. Oke. Lupakan tao. Kyungsoo merasakan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, suho mengeluarkan hapenya dan membaca judul artikel lumayan keras

"SM ent MENGKONFIRMASI KAI EXO BERPACARAN DENGAN KRYSTAL F(X)"

"MWO?!" member serempak berteriak.

"tidak mungkin, jongin tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku tentang hal ini!" kyungsoo panik, matanya sudah panas, cairan dimatanya hampir keluar.

"tapi dulu jongin memang sempat dekat dengan krystal soo, benar kan yeol?" baekhyun yang mengucapkan kalimat itu pun langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari member exo kecuali kyungsoo yang sedang murung/?

"baek kau benar benar tidak tau situasi" chanyeol berbisik pada baekhyun membuat baekhyun tersadar dan segera minta maaf

"soo bukan itu maksudku, mian.."

kyungsoo yang diajak bicara menoleh dan menampilkan senyum love nya. "aniya , kenapa juga kau harus minta maaf. Lagi pula aku bahagia kok jongin akhirnya menemukan pacar. Semoga saja dia bisa senang" kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan tidak minat.

"Xiu hyung" yang dipanggil menengok.

"wae?"

"hyung jangan pernah ditinggalkan aku ya"rengek jongdae.

" arrasooo!" xiu mengacak rambut jongdae gemas. /sebenernya yang uke siapa?/

"YAISH! hyung berdua sama saja dengan baek hyung! Sama-sama tidak tau suasana! Kan kasian kyungsoo hyung" sungut magnae itu, lantas meninggalkan ruang tengah dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

"sehun kenapa baperan ya/?" ledek suho mencairkan suasana.

"Oh iya ingat jam 5 kalian semua harus siap siap kita nanti malam ada acara di lotte world. Biar aku yang memberi tau kyungsoo jadwal kita nanti."

"neeee~~" jawab member serempak /cie kompak/.

.

.

.

"

malam itu di lotte world exo tetap tampil dengan professional , jongin pun tetap tersenyum saat ment nya. /entah kenapa perasaan author si jongin disini kayak murung , agak kesel juga sih kenapa yang jadi keliatan sedih disini itu jongin, bukannya kita ya yang harus dia begitu Kan jadi ikutan tambah sedih./malah curhat/

mereka pulang dengan suasana hati yang campur aduk terutama kyungsoo.

Ya lagi lagi si mata bulat ini termenung.

"WA! KAISOO is real! Fighting kyungsoo oppa!"

teriakan salah satu fans itu masih terngiang dibenak kyungsoo. Lalu ia iseng mengecek hapenya dan membaca berita mengenai kai dan krystal. Ternyata banyak juga fans diluaran sana yang mendukung kaistal tapi tidak kalah banyaknya yang mendukung kaisoo

"ah ini hanya settingan saja"

"kai lebih cocok dengan d.o"

tersenyum itu yang dilakukan kyungsoo. Dia senang ternyata banyak orang yang sebenernya mendukung perasaannya pada namja berkulit tan. Ada satu komenan dengan video didalamnya yang membuat jantung kyungsoo mendadak berhenti. "lihat ini kyungsoo oppa, jongin oppa tak pernah menatap orang lain sedalam ini kecuali padamu. Kau tau artinya kan oppa?"

kyungsoo nampak berfikir dan mendapatkan rase aneh dihatinya

"tatapannya tak pernah berubah padaku, sebenernya apa yang kau fikirkan kim jongin"

""Kau harus percaya padanya Soo. Hyung tahu ini hanya settingan, sama seperti Hyung dahulu."

.

.

.

 **jongin pov**

"Kenapa SM tega melakukan ini padaku. Apa mereka tidak cukup dulu menyuruh baekhyun hyung. Apa masih kurang keuntungan yang telah exo buat hingga menjadikan aku kambing hitam. Dan kenapa harus dengan soojung. Exo_l pasti berfikir kalau itu benar. AHHHHHHHH" berteriak itu yang aku lakukan.

"sudahlah jongin, lakukan saja. Kau dibawah kontrak dengan mereka. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya"

itu adalah alasan mengapa aku melakukan semua ini. Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaanku saat menjalani settingan ini , ya. Aku hancur. Aku menghancurkan janjiku pada semua fans ku. Dan yang lebih penting , aku menghancurkan semua usahaku untuk membuat kyungsoo hyung jatuh cinta padaku. Apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk membuat kyungsoo hyung kembali percaya padaku. dia pasti berfikir selama ini aku hanya bersikap wajar kepadanya. Apalagi kyungsoo hyung tau kalau dulu aku pernah dekat dengan soojung.

.

.

.

malam itu, hari itu aku masih ingat sekali bagaimana kyungsoo hyung menghindariku. Setelah beberapa hari yang lewat aku tidak jadi bicara serius dengannya aku menyadari kyungsoo hyung telah salah paham. Ini sudah empat hari lebih tapi aku masih belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada kyungsoo hyung. Aku masih shock. Aku tidak tau kalau respon fans bakal begini. Mereka menghinaku, tidak mendukungku, bahkan mereka menyebarkan banyak rumor tentang keburukanku. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi gara gara settingan sialan itu.

"AH PERCAYALAH ITU SEMUA TIDAK BENAR" entah pada siapa aku berteriak. Aku muak , lelah, kalau kufikir bagaimana bisa baekhyun hyung dulu

"Baekhyun hyunng! Aku harus bertanya padanya." Terburu buru dan aku menemukan yang aku cari, baekhyun hyung.

"hyung.."

"apa? Kau mau menanyakan tentang skandalmu atau kyungsoo?"

"bagaimana hyung bisa tau?"

"aku tau karena semua itu terlihat jelas dimatamu"

"aku takut hyung.."

"hyung tau kau bukan takut pada skandal atau apapun efek negative dari skandalmu , tapi kau takut kehilangan kyungsoo kan?"

"ya hyung , aku sangat takut bahkan aku belum memiliki kyungsoo hyung tapi sekarang aku malah.."

"jelaskan dan ungkapkan semuanya jongin, jangan sampai seperti aku dulu. Aku bahkan membuat orang yang aku cintai menjadi seperti itu. Ingatkan saat chanyeol menjadi pemurung? Itu semua karena aku tidak menjelaskan dan aku tak tau dia mencintaiku juga. Cukup jelaskan dan ungkapkan perasaanmu kim jongin."

"aku ingin sekali hyung, tapi bagaimana aku mengatakannya saat skandal ini sudah tersebar dan kyungsoo hyung pasti tau. Dia pasti tak akan percaya dengan yang akan aku katakana nantinya"

" aku bilang cukup JELASKAN DAN UNGKAPKAN PERASAANMU KIM JONGIN. Karena kyungsoo juga menyukaimu.. tidak, bahkan dia mencintaimu."

Apa barusan yang dikatakan baekhyun hyung? Aku shock, bukan karena baekki hyung yang berteriak tiba tiba. Tapi karena dia bilang kyungsoo hyung menyukaiku tidak dia mencintaiku. Oh tuhan, bodoh sekali diriku ini. Memendam semua perasaanku dan malah menyetujui settingan skandal ini.

Bertekat akan menjelaskan dan menyatakan perasaanku pada kyungsoo hyung mala mini, aku harus melakukannya.

 **author pov**

pintu dorm exo terbuka , "aku pulanggg" itu kyungsoo yang barusan pulang ke dorm. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Suho menghampirinya dan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk beristirahat. " istirahatlah soo , kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan"

"aku tidak menyedihkan hyung" balas kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah itu kyungsoo berlalu kekamar. Ternyata dari tadi ada satu orang namja tan yang memperhatikan semuanya "apa apaan suho hyung, modus saja dih" mulut namja ini memang tidak bisa dijaga, dasar kim jong in. malam ini jongin berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kyungsoo, tapi setelah melihat kyungsoo yang letih jongin membatalkan niatnya. Jongin fikir ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"jongin!"

"ne hyung?"

"sudah nyatakan saja tidak usah ditunda tunda"

"bagaimana kau bisa tau park?"

"yaish! Sopan sedikit padaku, aku ini hyungmu tau! Itu dari baekkie. Tadi dia bercerita"

"ooohh.." jongin ber oh ria.

" kok malah ber oh ria! Sudah sana. Boneka beruang super besarmu itu juga sudah sangat mengganggu pemandanganku. Cepat sana dan bawa bonekamu itu"

"tapi hyung…"

"Sudah sana cepat kim jongin"

"oke hyung" jongin membulatkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk tetap menyatakan perasaannya mala mini.

Jongin membawa boneka beruang yang tingginya sampai sedagu pemuda tan itu. Besar bukan? Jongin fikir itu hadiah permintaan maaf yang sangat cocok dengan kyungsoo-nya. Ralat, belum jadi kyungsoo nya. Sampai didepan pintu kamar kyungsoo, jongin memberanikan diri mengetok pintu kamar pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"siapa?" deg. Jantung jongin berdegup keras, berfikir gaya bicara kyungsoo mengapa jadi sangat dingin.

" jongin, bisa kau buka pintunya hyung?"

"buka saja jong, pintunya tidak aku kunci"

tak berapa lama pintu kamar pun terbuka. Muncul sosok imut yang ditunggu tunggu, wajahnya lesu, kecapekan sepertinya. Tapi itu tidak mengurungkan niat jongin. "aku harus berjuang " itu fikir jongin.

"ada apa jongin? Aku lelah" kyungsoo sama sekali tak membuka matanya. Nyali jongin menciut. Wah ternyata sangat sakit diberikan nada dingin oleh kyungsoo. Pasti sangat lelah itu fikiran jongin. /jong sadar dong kyungsoo itu capek karena kamu dasar oon/.

"hyung , apa kau sangat lelah?" jongin perlahan mendekat kearah kyungsoo sambil menyeret boneka besarnya. Jongin tersenyum, sudah lama ia tak sedekat ini dan berdua dengan kyungsoo. Ia merindukan semuanya, merindukan kyungsoo lebihnya.

"ya, sangat lelah"

"hyung buka matamu dan dengarkan aku. Tolong."

"aku lelah kim jongin. Bisakah berkatanya besok? Aku ingin tidur"

sebenarnya alasan kyungsoo tetap terpejam dan tidak mau membuka matanya karena ia belum sanggup untuk menatap jongin. Ia takut perasaannya akan bertambah kalau dia menatap mata tajam itu lagi. Jongin yang tak sabar akhirnya mendudukkan kyungsoo dan memaksa kyungsoo untuk membuka matanya.

"sekali ini saja hyung.."

"hmm,oh !boneka siapa itu jong? Boneka itu mirip denganmu" kyungsoo tersenyum tipis tapi sayangnya tidak terlihat oleh jongin.

"ini untukmu hyung" jongin tersenyum sangat manis, dan berhasil menggetarkan hati namja imut disebelahnya. Tatapan jongin terpaku pada mata bulat kyungsoo. Persis seperti tatapan dahulu yang sering jongin luncurkan hanya untuk kyungsoo, tekankan HANYA pada kyungsoo.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu kim jongin, kau mempersulit perasaanku" bisik kyungsoo dalam hati. Dia merindukan namja itu, berbicara berdua seperti ini dengan tatapan jongin padanya. Kyungsoo merindukannya

"terimakasih, tapi untuk apa boneka ini?"

"sebagai perminta maafan ku hyung"

"mengapa kau minta maaf, kau tidak punya salah"

"tentu aku salah, buktinya kau selalu menghindariku beberapa hari ini"

."ah itu.. "

"hyung kau salah paham. Aku tidak beneran berpacaran dengan soojung"

"oh? Kenapa kamu bilang aku salah paham? Mau kau berpacaran pun ya itu tidak masalah padaku" /kau berbohong kyungsoo/

"lupakan itu. Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali. Jadi hyung dengarkan dengan baik . AKU MENCINTAIMU DO KYUNGSOO"

kyungsoo melongo. Apa apaan kim jongin, ingin menyakitinya lagi? Kyungsoo tak tahan. Hatinya seakan ingin meledak. Matanya memanas. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Apa apaan kau kim jongin. Kau punya pacar. Kau itu pacarnya jung soojung!"

kyungsoo berteriak sambil tersedak karena menangis. Jongin yang melihat air mata itu merasakan hatinya seperti teriris. Jongin berfikir ternyata dia sangat jahat. Membuat namja yang dicintainya menangis sampai seperti ini.

"kau tau itu semua settingan soo" suaranya melembut sebenarnya itu yang paling dirindukan kyungsoo. Kata kata lembut dari seorang kim jongin. Bukannya membuat si namja yang lebih kecil tenang, tangisnya malah semakin menjadi jadi. Jongin tersentak, dia bingung harus bingung. Mencari cari cara bagimana membuat kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Peluk, jongin memutuskan untuk memeluk kyungsoo. Yang dipeluk tentu tersentak. Jongin memeluk kyungsoo erat.

"hyung, jangan menangis" kyungsoo perlahan lahan menghentikan tangisannya dan melepaskan pelukan jongin. Menatap jongin dengan matanya yang masih merah bekas tangisan.

"awalnya aku percaya kalau itu semua settingan. Tapi apa, keesokannya muncul foto kau yang berciuman dengan soojung. Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaan ku kim jongin? Aku hancur. Hatiku sakit. APA KAU TAU BAGAIMANA RASANYA MELIHAT ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI BERCIUMAN DENGAN SEORANG GADIS. APA KAU TAU KIM JONGIN?"

Jongin tersentak. Dia tidak menyangka kyungsoo membentaknya seperti itu sedangkan kyungsoo kembali menangis. Hatinya sakit, kepalanya mendadak pusing, air matanya tidak bisa dikontol lagi, jatuh begitu saja. Kim jongin juga menangis, ya kim jongin juga bisa menangis. Sangat pedih melihat orang yang dia cintai menangis karena sebuah kesalah pahaman.

"do kyungsoo, tatap aku. Dengarkan itu semua hanya settingan. Sekali lagi do kyungsoo itu semua settingan. SM memaksaku untuk mencium soojung. Tolong percaya padaku"

jongin pasrah dia sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya, kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya menemukan mata jongin yang tersirat dengan ketulusan. Tidak ada kebohongan didalam manik coklat itu.

"tapi jongin.."

"hyung, aku hanya mencintaimu. Tolonglah.. aku tidak ingin kau terus terusan menghindariku seperti ini. Aku sakit soo, aku tidak tahan. Setiap malam aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Bisa kau bayangkan hyung bagaimana aku tanpamu? Aku kacau. Kau yang selalu ada disampingku, membantuku dengan semuanya. Mulai dari saat aku sakit hingga mic yang aku pakai mati. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu hyung. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Maka dari itu percayalah padaku kalau aku itu hanya mencintai do kyungsoo dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Kalimat itu terdengar sangat tegas ditelinga do kyungsoo. Dia menangis lagi. Terharu dengan kalimat yang barusan di lontarkan namja yang lebih muda.

"apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"tentu kau bisa mempercayaiku hyung, jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan jadi kekasihku?"

kyungsoo memeluk jongin tiba-tiba. Untung jongin sigap jadi mereka tidak terjatuh / jatuh juga sih dikasur, kan lagi duduk dikasur. Dijedor kyungsoo/

"ya, aku mau. Tapi tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi. Janji?"

"ya aku janji"

"ngomong ngomong boneka ini sangat mirip denganmu" kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, senyum lovablenya membuat kim jongin gemas. Tanpa sadar jongin mengecup sekilas bibir ranum kyungsoo.

"sangat manis hehe"

"apa apaan kau kim jongin. Aku benci kau. Dasar mesum!"

"masa tidak boleh mencium bibir kekasih sendiri. Lagi pula kan tidak sampai 1 detik" jongin cemberut, pura pura marah ternyata. Kyungsoo tertawa, sangat imut jongin fikirnya.

"kau cemberut seperti itu sangat mirip dengan beruang ini. Aku menyukaiiiii nya" balas kyungsoo riang.

" kau menyukai aku yang sedang cemberut atau boneka beruang itu? " jongin bingung / oon mah ya gitu ya jong/

"tentu boneka beruang ini, sangat lembut aku sangat senang memeluknya"

sebenarnya jongin iri. Kok malah bonekanya yang dipeluk erat seperti itu bukan nya dia. / iri aja sih jong/

"ya udah pacaran aja sama boneka ! sebel!"

"aku juga cinta kamu jongin"

kai menengok, heran pada kyungsoo yang berani seperti itu. Kyungsoo menyadari kalau dia keceplosan hanya bisa tertawa, kim jongin yang melihatnya pun ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

"aku sangat menyukai, tidak aku malah sangat mencintaimu do kyungsoo"

"aku lebih mencintaimu kim jongin."

=end=

yeayy! Ini ff pertama, ga pertama sih sebenernya. Aku harap kalian semua bisa kasih aku respon ya. Biar aku tau siapa aja yang nge read dan siapa aja yang ngedukung kyungsoo dan kai. Saranghae , xoxo~~~


End file.
